Twist
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: rated T for slight language and torture! not good with that yet but please read and review :D. "No, it was his will to live for and with you that had survived what he had." He knelt down beside his brother and thanked all the gods that he was going to be okay.


Ai was walking to the Psychic Academy that he was transsfered to. Ai sighed as he clutched his school bag in one hand and was over the shoulder while the other was dangling. "Woah! What's that kid wearing?" he heard someone say.

He just ignored the comment and kept on walking. "Oooo, he must be going to that psycho school they started up. Look at him all dolled up and looking so pretty." he heard another say. One could say that he was used to the comments by now.

He cursed his mother for being so pretty. He used his free hand to pull the cloak he was wearing tighter around himnself. No matter how used to the comments he was, they always seemed to mke him unconfortable. He didn't seem to mind when it was the girls, but with boys...it was a whole other story.

He was the only child in the family and that made him pretty lonely at times. He heard many stories about a guy named The Vanquisher of the Dark Overlord. Ai alway loved hearing the stories about him. They say he also has the Steel Aura. Which is uncommon for someone.

Ai makes it to the school uneventful and when he enters the building, there was a teacher already waiting to show him to class. "Hi, you must be the new transfer student. I'll show you to your classroom." Ai nodded. "By the way, what's your name?" the teacher asked. "Ai Shiomi." Ai replied.

"No, not your givin name. Your Aura Eminence. And I am your teacher, Chiroro Dapura. 'Shining Star'." Chiroro said. "Aura what?" Ai was confused by this. "Here, everyone is referred to by the name of their unique Aura." Chiroro explained. "I uh...last month when I was donating blood, something registured in the screening...and they told me that I had an Aura." Ai starts to say.

"But to be honest, I think it was some sort of mix-up. I'm a...just a normal person. I really don't belong here." Ai finishs. And when he looked back at the teacher, she was laughing. "I wasn't actually joking." Ai said with a slight pout.

The two start heading for class and didn't know about the rumers that were spreading like wild fire.

When the two make it to class, Chiroro opened the door and stepped inside and then allowed Ai to come in. "Okay everybody! This is our new transfer student." Chiroro announced. "His Aura Eminence has not yet been determined, so for now you all may call him Ai Shiomi." Ai shrank back a little because of all the stares he was getting. Word was spreading around until they saw the rabbit on Ai's back.

"He's got the rabbit!" "Holy smokes! Boo Velka Receptor Arba!" "He's freaking tamed it! Amazing..." Ai heard all their comments and blushed. But was also confused. "Boo Velblah Rah Blah...?" The rabbit on Ai's shoulder then said, "That's my Aura, wisen-heimer."

Someone then approached Ai and said, "You know, your pet there made all the other rabbits disappear. There were over a hundred of them." Ai looked at the student with pure shock. "A...hundred rabbits?!" Ai asked with disbelief.

"That psychotic monster is just sitting on his shoulder, ready to kill at any moment!" someone called out with fear. "There's something weird about this guy!" Another called out from the mass of students. Ai started to feel uneasy and then someone called out, "HE'S NOT NORMAL!" Ai bites his bottom lip. "That's enough! Return to your seats!" Chiroro yelled as Ai releases his bottom lip from in between his teeth. Chiroro turned to Ai and said sweetly, "You can sit there. Okay Ai Shiomi?" Ai looks to her and replies, "Yes ma'am." Ai went to his seat, pulled the chair out and sat down.

_Man, I can't it's this bd now...what happened when they find out I am nothing?_ Ai thought worriedly as class started. Up on the roof, during lunch break, Ai stood by the door that lead into the building and ate his lunch. Then a girl comes by and giggles. "Okay, what's so funny?" Ai asks as he looks to the girl. "I'm Orina. My Aura Eminence name is Sahara."

Ai nods with a smile before Boo eats what he had already started on. "Hey!" Ai pouts. Orina keeps giggling and then Ai spots someone over in a corner. "Where you looking Ai?" Orina asks. Ai turns his attention back on her and gave her a goofy smile. "I was just curious. I saw a woman over there." Ai replied as he points to the spot where the girl was still sitting.

"Oh that's just Mew. She is a major loner. That's why all the boys like her." Orina replied. "Why? She cute?" Ai blushed and stuttered, "Well yeah...kind of." Orina laughs and then the bell rings. The two head back down into the building and go to their next class.

"Listen up! I'm here to introduce your new teacher!" the male teacher announced pretty loudly. "Huh?! Where?!" "Aren't you the teacher?!" Students called out while looking around the room for the 'now teacher'. "No, I'm your gym teacher. Your Aura teacher is running behind and-" he was cut off by large Aura spikes going through the door and the students, but Ai, screamed, "HOLY! What the...?" the gym teacher then points to the door and yells, "YOU'RE LATE!" the students were in awe. "Is that the...Steel Aura?!" "I've never seen anything like it!" students called out in astonishment.

Then one studen from all the others that had glasses and a hat on said, "Wait...then that means...it must be...It's...IT'S..." then the figure steps in does a pose as the students, but Ai, yelled in unsion, "The Vanquisher of the Dark Overlord!" everyone but Ai cheered. Orina and Ai were in awe and just looking at him. Mew was sitting there quietly. "He's our teacher?!" "The legend himself?!" "The savior of the world?!" three students called out.

"Did you have to bust the door?!" the gym teacher asked/yelled. "You and I both know students love to booby-trap the door for the new teacher." he laughed a little. "I thought I'd just elimenate any falling erasers or bucket's of water." the then turned to everyone else in the room.

Ai was getting this strange feeling in his chest and he shrank back in his seat. "I am your new teacher. My Aura Eminence... is Zerodaimu Kyupura Pa Azaraku Vairu Rua Darogu. It's way to long I know. Clip it. Call me Zero. Also known by some as... The Vanquisher of the Dark Overlord." Zero announced. He then cot sight of Ai and Ai just looked into his eyes. Zero grinned and walked over to his desk and pulled him into a hug.

"My little baby brother! I missed you, kiddo." Zero exclaimed as he tightened his hold on Ai. Said male was blushing like mad. They only just met! And he thinks he is his kid brother?! "Y-You must have me mistaken for someone else Zero!" Ai tried to get out ofb the hug, but Zero's grip was like iron. Heh, yeah good luck trying to get away.

"No, I never forget my little baby brother." Zero said as his voice lowered to a mere whisper. It sent chills down Ai's spine because it was right in his ear. "N-No I was the only child in my family. You c-can't be my brother." Ai stuttered as he buried his face in Zero's chest.

Zero sighed and let go of Ai. Everyone in the room were wide eyed at the scene that unfolded. "Meet me on the roof and there, I'll explain things." Then the class had started much to Ai's relief. Once school was over for the day, Ai was walking up to the roof where he would meet his idle. When he made it on the roof, he saw Zero on the other side of the fence. "Uhm...you wanted to see me?" Ai asked as he approached Zero. Said male turned his head to face Ai and smiled kindly. "Yes as a matter of fact. It's about your parents Ai." Ai raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

Zero sighed and turned to fully face him. "They are not your real parents Ai. When you were born, Mother and Father sent you away for reasons I am not going to tell you yet. But they wanted you to be a secret and not know about your origin. Thus you were never told that you had an older brother. The two people that raised you, were foster parents that could not hve kids of their own. But that's not the reason Ai." Zero said.

Ai was wide eyed and took a few steps back. "N-no...t-that's not true Zero..." Ai stuttered out. Zero used his Aura to teleport in front of Ai. "Listen little brother, in due time I shall tell you the reasons for our parents to send you to fake ones." Zero pulled the shaking boy into a warm embrace.

He felt tears on his clothes and tried to calm the boy down. Little did they know, they were being watched. "Shh shh...it's alright Shiomi. It's alright." Zero rested his cheek on Ai's soft purple hair so much like his own. When Ai calmed down, Zero noted that he had fallen asleep.

It was nice to hold his brother for the second time since they were reunited. But something deep down inside, told him this was a bad idea. He was not old enough and was still in danger. He sighed and lifted Ai up in bridal style. He used his Aura to teleport him to his room and he gently laid him down on the bed and covered him up. He ran his fingers through Ai's soft, short purple hair a few times before leaving the room.

Ai had already met Telda who was fast asleep. When morning came, Master Boo decided that today they were going to train. He woke Ai up and made him get dressed then he suddenly teleprted them off campus. "Master Boo, you know I can't be off school grounds without a permission slip!" Boo waved it off. They were at the arcade and Ai met up with some old friends. They were having a blast and Ai learned how to see Aura during the day. And while he was talking with his friends, Mew just HAD to come along and try to seperate him from his friends.

Mew and him went out for a drink and then went back to the arcade to pick up Master Boo. Just then, one of Ai's friends got hurt by someone else who could use Aura. "Shi...Shiomi!" Ai's friend called out in happiness. "Ha...ha...now you are going to get your ass kicked. You are not the only guy with powers." the amle stood up and turned around. "Shiomi...I've heard of you." the male wearing pretty much a rug looked Ai up and down with hungry eyes.

"Not bad looking either." Ai shuddered but kept his gaze cold. "Who are you?" Ai asked while keeping his glare. "Who cares? All I want...is to screw you senseless Shiomi and have you as my own." Ai didn't know if he was crazy or was totally from the Insane Asylem. Probably the second one most likely.

"Let's make a deal." the male from across the arcade said. "What would that be?" Ai asked suspiciously. "If I win, you ditch Psychic Academy and become my sex slave. And If you win, I'll leave and never harm your friends again AND you could say we were practicing and letting other people have fun with us." Ai agreed to the terms and Mew was shocked. "No Ai. Don't trust him." the blond glared at Mew and hissed. "He made his decision. So piss off lady."

Mew glared at the blond and Ai approached him. "Wind! Dan Win Tau! Squall!" the blond yelled and sent Ai flying into a wall. He hit his head hard, but didn't lose contiousness. Just when he was going to strike again, Master Boo had sent him into a wall. "M-Master Boo?" Ai asked as he tried to stand up. "That's enough." a stern voice called out. Ai and everyone else searched for the voice and saw Zero. "Z-Zero..." Ai smiled as he tried to whipe away the blood. Zero's stare became cold and he looked to the blond. "Psychic Academy Special Liaison and part-time teacher, Zerodaimu Kyupura Pa Azaraku Vairu Rua Darogu. You started an Aura fight off campus punk. "i'm putting you in detention!" Zero pointed to the blond that was in front of him.

He didn't notice that his partner had gone over to Ai, knocked him out and was holding him hostage. It was obviously plan B and it was well thought out, even for him. "Do you care about Shiomi?" the blond asked cockily. Zero folded his arms.

"Yes I do," he gave the blond a suspicious look when the blond started to grin evilly. "Would you do anything for his safty?" Zero nodded slowly, still keeping eye contact with the trouble maker. "You know I'm a horney guy, and I love screwing males. So, who do you prefer..." the blond stepped aside to show everyone that Ai was in danger. There was a gun to the side of his head and an arm around his neck.

His hands were also tied together so he couldn't use his Aura. His forehead was also bleeding and this concerned Zero. "Saving him or fighting me?" the blond said as he pointed to Ai then himself as he spoke. Zero was sweating and noticed that out of the corner of his eye, Mew was preparing to attack. He had to save his little brother at any cost. "And if you attack me," the blond pointed to Ai. "he get's it." Zero's heart was pounding in his chest.

"I-I..." Zero stuttered. "You know what, fire a warning shot." the blond said dismissively with a wave of his hand, the man shot Ai in the shoulder. "You have little time to save him." the blond grinned. Zero saw the blood pouring out of the wound and everyone in the arcade were wondering what to do. "And if ANYONE calls the cops, I'll kill Ai right here, right now." with another wave of his hand, Ai was shot in the leg. Ai was regaining contiousness and Zero was just staring. "B-brother..." Ai panted through the pain he suddenly felt.

"Ah, so you are his brother huh? Well, no wonder he's so special to you." with an evil laugh he made a different wave of his hand and the other guy started to drag a struggling Ai out the door. "Now we can fight," the blond said. "If you win, I'll tell you where he is. If you lose however, say goodbye to your baby brother forever." Zero acepted the duel and won almost instantly. "Now, as promised, where is Ai-chan?" Zero asked coldly. "And someone call the cops. Mew, you stay here and keep an eye on him while the cops are coming." Mew nodded.

"Heh, Shiomi is at an abanded science lab in Mount Massive Good luck getting there on time." the blond said as he crossed his arms under his head. Zero used his Aura to teleport to the mentioned place.

Ai was chained to a metal table and his fingers were spread open and a butcher knife in both his palms and his thighs. There were some shallow cuts on his cheeks and his forehead was still bleeding. His shoulders were pinned down by sharp metal poles. His neck was strapped and there was a lever on the left side of the table so that the henchman could adjust the preasure. The same went for his lower stomach and chest where the ribs are. "How do you like this Shiomi-san?" the man asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Ai was bruttly raped when he got here abd now he was being tortured. Ai also had a gag so he couldn't speak.

The man went to the third lever and pulled it all the way. The third lever was for the stomach, the second was for the chest and the first was for the neck. The chains that keep his wrists and feet to the table are thick, rusty and sharp like thornes. He pulled the second one half way and heard a few cracks and grinned. Ai was in tears and losing blood. The man gave him an adrenilen shot to keep him alive and Ai wondered how he got into this mess.

Then suddenly, Zero bardged into the room. The man quickly acted and pulled the second and first all the way down. Thus breaking some ribs and cutting off air. Zero's eyes widened and then narrowed dangrously. He quickly delt with the man. Zero pulled the levers up and pulled put the rods that were thrusted into Ai. He then went to work on the chains. Which were in a jumble and cutting dangrously deep into the skin. He cursed and went to clean off the blood. He knew there was going to be infections but right now, he wanted Ai to be alive when this was over.

He eventually got the thick, rusty chains out of the ankles and then went to the wrists. That went fairly quick and then he unstrapped the neck, chest and stomach and then took off the gag. Ai was falling into uncontiousness and Zero feared the worse. Had he been to late to save his brother? He wuickly rushed him to a hospital and there, he waited. He had told the school what had happened and they kicked the blond out and he went to jail along with his partner in crime. Hours have passed, and not a word.

Then a nurse came out with her head held high and her hands were clutching a clipboard. "He's going to make it sir. He just needs time to heal and rest. But I'm sorry to say that he'll forever hold scars on his hands, shoulders, feet and even mentally." Zero looked up to her and asked, "What do you mean mentally?" the nurse sighed and replied sadly, "He was mentally scarred because of a brutal rape he had to endure. And becuase of drugs that we had found in his system." Zero thanked her for the information and for saving Ai.

"No, it was his will to live for and with you that had survived what he had." The nurse said before walking off. Zero entered the room and saw his baby brother hooked up to different machines. He knelt down beside his brother and thanked all the gods that he was going to be okay. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Ai-chan. I should have told you the truth sooner." he fell asleep in the corner of the room and a passing nurse moved him to a bed that was in the same room and drapped a blanket over him.


End file.
